


Dance Like We're Making Love

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira have their first time under the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like We're Making Love

Her boyfriend was the biggest romantic she had ever known. She had never really been the one to be in awe of big gestures in romcoms but every time Scott had surprised her with something like that, her stomach felt giddy- as if she were floating, and her smile refused to go away.

Tonight was no different. They finally had a free night where Malia and Liam insisted on handling things if anything happened. They assured Scott that they would call him and Kira _only_ if there was a serious emergency.

So he’d taken her out to dinner before driving her out to a “secret location” for dessert. Scott pulled the blindfold off her face and Kira’s breath caught in her throat. So _that’s_ where he had driven them.

A little cliff at the edge of Beacon Hills reserve. An area where the moon looked huge, where its light poured across the grass and the stars shone brighter. A picnic blanket was spread across the ground, covered in cushions and a pretty blue quilt. Scott grabbed the dessert from the back of his bike and placed it in the centre of this arrangement.

“So- what do you think?” Scott asked as he took a seat.

Kira crashed down next to him. “I think… I have the best boyfriend in the whole wide world. This is amazing, Scott.”

He grinned and offered her a chocolate covered strawberry from the basket. She accepted, but only to playfully hold it up to his lips so he could eat it.

“I’ll have some later.” Kira shrugged. She kissed his cheek.

“Oh shit, I almost forgot,” Scott said, all of a sudden. He pulled out his phone and a tiny round speaker. He pressed down and the music started.

It was one of Kira’s favourite songs, soft and melancholy. She drew herself closer to him, mumbling, “Mm, this is nice.”

Scott tucked her loose hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose. He gently sucked on her bottom lip before their kiss intensified with Kira’s response.

She slowly shifted onto his lap and cupped his face with her hands.

“What about staring at the stars?” Scott laughed.

“Staring at the stars is overrated, and I’m sorry but…” Kira cracked a smile. “It’s also boring.”

Scott pushed their bodies closer. “You’re incredible.”

“So are you.” She shuddered slightly at Scott’s hands going up her thin shirt, his warm palms pressed rough against her cool skin of her waist.

“Oh god, are we really going to do this here?” She added, mostly amused but serious in the same breath.

“I mean, we could drive back to mine, or yours…” Scott replied casually.

“The moon’s beautiful tonight, and I guess, you’ll probably be able to hear people that are approaching anyway…. I mean, when are we gonna get a chance like this… When it’s this quiet?” Kira leaned forward to kiss Scott.

“It’s worth all the risks.” She mumbled against his lips.

Scott shifted his palms from her waist and squeezed her breasts through the lacy fabric of her bra. His lips were soon on her neck, sucking and biting and making her groan. She got a response from him too, when she created friction by moving against his groin. She grinded a little harder which made Scott the weak one.

She smirked and broke away from him, going further down his thighs.

 “I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world,” Scott muttered, mirroring her words from earlier.

“So, are you gonna unzip your jeans or what?” She instructed. Yeah, she was okay at this. The only time she wasn’t horribly awkward was when she was fighting, or when she was in bed with someone.

Scott tugged down the zipper, revealing his dark boxer briefs. She traced the outline of his dick on the material, which seemed to be getting harder at her touch. She slipped her hand under the waistband and moved her hand up and down his length, stroking him slowly, making him moan in reply.

_This is the furthest we’ve gone._ Kira thought to herself; kissing and touching and handjobs and some fingering were it. They never really had the time to go further because something had always gotten in the way.

“Scott…. Can we… tonight,” She stopped, feeling embarrassed and flustered at her words. “I mean, there are always interruptions but tonight, it seems like a good time to…”

“Do… it?” Scott swallowed, finishing her sentence.

“Yeah,” Kira replied. “But only if you want.”

“Okay,” Scott said. “Okay, yeah.”

“I think I have condoms,” Kira said awkwardly. “Lydia- don’t ask.”

Kira got off of him and pulled out her dark red wallet from her shorts pocket, tossing it next to them. Scott tucked his dick back into his pants.

She rested her back against the soft picnic blanket and Scott shifted above her, knees on either side. He rolled off his shirt before he lifted up Kira’s top. Scott left a trail of kisses beginning from the swell of her breasts to right under her belly button. He unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them below her knees. Kira shivered.

He spread her bare thighs and looked up at her, wondering whether it was okay for him to continue. She nodded hastily. Kira felt Scott hook his fingers on either side of panties and pull them down to join her shorts. She breathed in deeply, hands buried in the cushions on either side while Scott teased her with his hot tongue tracing her inner thighs. He soon slipped it between her already slick folds, exploring her for a while before moving towards her clit.

Scott stretched his hands up and pulled down her bra, exposing her breasts. Kira moaned and pressed his palms against her nipples. She let out a small cry at the agonising stripes he was teasing her clit with.

“Oh god, Scott.” Her legs quivered. “Keep… keep... doing that, oh…”

The pattern his tongue was moving in was going to be her end. The pit of her stomach was on fire and he-just-needed-to-keep-going because she was about to lose it.

Kira panted as the tip of Scott’s tongue circled around her entrance and then went back to her clit. His grasp on her breasts tightened and she let out a cry when the pattern Scott was going in sent orgasmic waves flooding through her body.

“That was amazing.” She was breathless, and soaking wet. “And- I want you inside of me.”

Scott kissed her hipbone. “Mm.”

His pants were off in no time and Kira had quickly grabbed the condom from her wallet.

She rolled it onto his dick.

“Are you ready?” He asked her, tone gentle.

“Yeah.” Kira held onto his bare chest.

He slid into her quite easily. There was a moment of discomfort but it was soothed by Scott’s sweet kisses. He moved slowly at first but once they found their rhythm, his pace increased. Kira’s rubbed her fingers against herself at the same time. She felt good, and she hoped Scott was feeling the same too. Well, his grunts suggested his pleasure, anyway

“You can go faster.” She offered.

“How about we- swap positions? So you’re on top?” Scott replied.

“Um, yeah-okay.” Kira agreed.

A moment later, Scott was sitting on his ass with Kira’s legs on either side of him. Her breasts hung in front of his face and his lips were on her right nipple while she rode him. She liked this position too. Kira moved back and forth quicker and whimpered at Scott grazing her breasts with his teeth. She grinded further down on her dick.

“Don’t stop.” Scott moaned.

“I won’t.” Kira promised.

She kept up with the same movements, bouncing on his length until Scott was finally close to come. He buried his face in her neck, crying out in pleasured gasps. Kira was the same, Scott had his hands against her breasts, fingers were pinching her hard nipples.

He came at last, and the two of them laughed, rolling their naked and sweaty bodies off of each other.

“Kira, you know I love you, right?” Scott said dreamily.

“You only tell me that… every single day.” Kira teased him affectionately. “I love you so much too.”

They were both in such a good haze, stuck in their own little world that they jumped in shock when Scott’s beeped loudly.

“It’s Malia.” Scott stared at the text. “They need back up.”

Kira couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, it would have been nice lying down in his arms, talking and having some peace. However, protecting innocents in Beacon Hills was one of her biggest priorities.

_“Tell her we’re on our way.”_

At least they were interrupted _after_ they had their first time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i completed for a blog on tumblr called explicitscira, you guys should definitely check it out!! 
> 
> also: scott mccall is a bottom


End file.
